bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamilton
Hamilton the Detective is a hero that appears in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. He has a very powerful semi-automatic rifle. He is particularly strong against M.O.A.B.s, but not that effective against regular bloons. Costs $1,500 on medium, which is quite a hefty amount, but really isn't meant for early game anyway. Upgrades Hamilton will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: * Level 1 - Hamilton shoots bursts of bullets from his semi-auto rifle. Each bullet has two pierce and pops one layer, but do three points of damage to M.O.A.B.s. Shoots three bullets, staggered 0.03 seconds from each other, every 0.8 seconds from long range. * Level 2 - Can pop lead and frozen with his main attack. * Level 3 - Unlocks Bloon Denial activated ability. * Level 4 - Increases range by 15%. * Level 5 - Secret information allows Hamilton to detect camo bloons and strip their camo when he hits them. * Level 6 - Gains a secondary attack. Every three seconds, he throws a grenade that blows up in a very small area, doing one damage to everything and popping lead. * Level 7 - Bullets do five damage instead of three to M.O.A.B.-class bloons. * Level 8 - Throws grenades 25% faster and they blow up in a 20% larger radius. * Level 9 - Snipers in radius have a 15% faster reload. * Level 10 - Bloon Denial cooldown decreased by 20%. * Level 11 - Unlocks Bullet Surge ability. * Level 12 - Fires five bullets in his main burst and two both slightly staggered to the left and right. * Level 13 - Armor-Piercing bullets do eight damage per bullet to M.O.A.B.s and three to regular bloons. * Level 14 - Bloon Denial will not affect the eighteen highest-ranked bloons instead of ten. * Level 15 - Snipers in radius pop an extra layer and have a 10% faster reload. * Level 16 - Weapon is fully automatic, shooting five times every second. Incredible popping power. * Level 17 - Fires twelve times a second! * Level 18 - Grenades are now shot every five shots instead of being shot every three seconds. * Level 19 - Bullet Surge does TWO extra layers of damage per bullet! * Level 20 - Bloon Denial ability is now passive and activates every seven seconds. Snipers everywhere can pop two extra layers. Activated Ability * Bloon Denial - The ten strongest regular bloons on screen will be stunned for three seconds as they rapidly lose layers. * Bullet Surge - Hamilton goes all trigger happy and spins around, shooting bullets that pop two layers, pierce five bloons, and ricochet off obstacles rapidly around himself for nine seconds. In-Game Quotes When you place him on the map: * "REJECTED!" * "GUILTY!" * "AHA!" * "DENIED!" * "I rest my case." When selecting him: * "Pardon me?" * "Defendant?" * "Yes?" * "Hmm?" * "Huh?" * "Stop that tomfoolery!" -when annoyed * "CAN IT, IMBECILE!" -when very annoyed When leveling up: * "Whoo!" * "Heh." * "Nice." * "Another day's work." * "I never make exceptions." * “The world is full of obvious things which few people by any chance ever observes.” - Level 5 * "Elementary, my dear Quincy." - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "Take that MOAB down!" - MOAB appearance * "Take that BFB down!" - BFB appearance * "Take that thing down!" - ZOMG appearance * "What? I don't see anything at all." - DDT appearance when below level five * "Target that titan!" - DDT appearance after reaching level five * "Stop that thing at all costs, don't let it through!" - BAD appearance When popping a MOAB class bloon: * "Case closed." * "The court has agreed!" When using an activated ability: * "OBJECTION!" - Bloon Denial * "EAT THIS!" - Bullet Surge When leaking a bloon: * "They're leaking, STOP THEM!" * "NO!" * "The distinction is clear." When you run out of lives: * "Guilty..." * "Ow." When using a continue: * "‘It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data." Skins Hero skin abilities are a part of Cutterfish12345's game, with permission. Patriotic Hamilton (2750 Monkey Money) Passive: Soldiers, unite! '''- Military towers get +1 pierce and 15% extra projectile speed. Steampunk Hamilton (3250 Monkey Money) Passive: '''Mechanical Operations - All mechanical towers (Tack Shooter, Bloon Pulser, etc.) and their upgrades cost 5% less. Category:Heroes